


Photographs

by huntersprey



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 10:45:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntersprey/pseuds/huntersprey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Adam sees Tommy's new NO H8 photos...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photographs

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own any characters that are real people, please don't sue or show any of the people this is about.
> 
> Written for a prompt on Glam Kink

 

 

Adam was surfing the net when he stopped to check on his twitter. He hadn’t been on in a while (meaning a couple of hours), and he was thinking of doing another twitter party for the fans. He knew they were getting desperate for new information, and he wanted to ease their worries a little.

Seeing all of the fans that had tweeted to him, he saw that a whole lot had only just been posted. Curious, he checked them out and saw that their tweets linked to a twitpic. Cautiously, he opened it, not really trusting his fans to send him something serious.

Once the page had loaded, he stared at the screen in shock. A pretty face was staring defiantly back at him from the screen. His hands were held up, tied in duct tape, and Adam couldn’t help how his dock hardened at the sight. He had thought that the first no h8 picture had been hot, but it was nothing on this. Seeing Tommy tied up did funny things to his body.

Quickly closing down the page, he tried to forget that he was getting turned on from his best friends picture. He had to remember that. He was his best friend. It was wrong to think of him like that. Still, he opened up yet another picture he had been sent, secretly hoping that it was another of Tommy.

His eyes widened when he saw that he was right, but this one showed Tommy touching where his lips would be with one hand, and holding his other hand up at the camera. Adam imagined ripping the tape of his mouth, kissing his swollen and puffy lips.

Pressing the heel of his hand against his straining cock, he opened another photo, and not surprisingly, it was Tommy. This time he was biting the tape, and Adam groaned at how his glossed lips were curled over it.

He couldn’t take it any longer. Grabbing up his phone, he dialled the familiar number.

 

 

“What were you doing tied up?” Adam asked. Tommy had only just sat down, and looked up in confusion. Adam had called him, telling him to come over immediately. He had thought it was something serious, but this didn’t seem to be anything that would call for the ‘immediately’ that Adam had ordered.

“What do you mean?”

Adam put his hands on his hips, and Tommy arched an eyebrow. “You know what I mean, Tommy Joe. The new no h8 photos?”

“Oh, that.” Tommy shrugged. “We thought it would look good. You know, like symbolism.”

Adam gazed at Tommy’s beautiful face, imagining what it would be like to see those lips wrapped around his cock. Damn it! He had never thought about Tommy this way before those new pictures. Yes, he knew he was insanely pretty, but he had never _wanted_ him. Until now, that is.

“What’s the matter, Adam? Is something wrong?” Tommy asked worriedly. Adam realised that he had been staring at Tommy for far too long than was necessary.

“I just...you looked so hot and... _he_ had you all to himself. He could make you do whatever he wanted.” He growled, irrational jealousy shooting through his veins. Tommy blinked, and then stood up, placing a hand on Adam’s arm.

“Why would you care?” Tommy’s eyes lighted with something that looked suspiciously like hope.

Adam turned to Tommy, looking him in those warm brown eyes. He knew the answer to that question. Deep down, he knew. But, instead of speaking, he only walked to the bag he had left on the table and dug his hand in, coming out with a roll of duct tape. Tommy gaped.

“Why have you got that?” He asked, his gaze trailing over Adam’s body, noticing the erection bulging through his pants.

“I...ever since I’ve saw you tied up, I haven’t been able to get it out of my head.” He said, walking slowly over to Tommy. Tommy backed away, smirking, and had to stop when he bumped into the kitchen counter. Instead of just staying there, he lifted himself up and sat on it, legs dangling beneath him.

Adam ran a hand up his leg, knowing that Tommy was as turned on as he was. His hand slithered up to slip Tommy’s shirt off, eyeing the pale unmarked skin that had been bared.Ripping a piece of duct tape off the roll, he placed it directly over Tommy’s mouth, smoothing it down hesitantly. Then, he ripped off another piece and gestured for Tommy to hold out his hands. Once he had done so, he wrapped the tape several times around the delicate wrists offered to him.

There was a rail running across the ceiling of Adam’s kitchen, which he told Tommy to hold onto. Tommy leaned forward, almost as if to kiss him, but then seemed to remember that his mouth was taped up. Adam heard the muffled whine and laughed.

“Now, now, baby. I’ll be able to give you more than just a kiss, okay?” He said,  peppering kisses along Tommy’s torso, he slowly stripped off his jeans as well, leaving Tommy sitting there in just his boxers. Adam raked his gaze over the mouth watering sight, before stopping at his underwear and chuckling.

He heard another muffled sound, and then Tommy kicked him impatiently in the thigh.

“Sorry. It’s just...batman boxers, really?” He asked incredulously.

Tommy just glared and kicked him again, bucking his hips up to emphasise what he wanted. Adam nodded and pulled Tommy’s boxers off. Adam heard Tommy groan at the release, and Adam placed his index finger on his taped mouth. Tommy nodded eagerly, knowing that if he stayed quiet then Adam would hurry up and get on with it.

Adam leaned down and licked gently at the tip of Tommy’s cock, licking his lips at the precome that he had gathered in the process. Staring up at Tommy with his hands tied and above his head, he swallowed all of him in one go, bobbing up and down in quick motions.

Tommy tried to keep his hands from letting go of the railing and threading in Adam’s hair to bring him closer to his manhood, but he restrained himself. He couldn’t help it when he thrust up into Adam’s mouth though, and looked down at Adam to make sure it was okay. Adam just hummed, so he took it as a yes and continued to thrust up into the wet heat that surrounded him. He stifled a moan when he felt his head hit the back of Adam’s throat, feeling his throat muscles reflex around him with the urge to gag. Sliding deeper down with every buck of his hips, he shuddered, eyes squeezing tight and head thrown back as he came down Adam’s throat. He swallowed it all eagerly, milking him dry.

Pulling off, he looked at Tommy’s slack mouth and shut eyes, shoving down his pants and stroking his cock roughly. Tommy opened his eyes at the slick noise, and gestured that he could do it for him. Adam just shook his head, spotting the redness around Tommy’s taped wrists and knowing that it was him that marked him like that. He breathed heavily as he brought himself closer to the edge, aiming his dick exactly where he wanted it.

He exhaled deeply and groaned when he came, eyes shutting briefly before remembering where he had aimed at and snapping them open to watch. Shoots of come had landed on Tommy’s face, and Tommy was watching him with amusement. Adam was glad that he hadn’t been mad at him for that.

Ripping the tape off of his mouth, he smeared some of the cooling come over his untouched lips, diving in to kiss them and lick it off. Tommy moaned into his mouth, and Adam pulled back and admired the red around his mouth. He couldn’t stare for too long though, because Tommy had leaned up for another kiss and their tongues were suddenly clashing furiously, desperate to taste the other.

When they broke apart, Adam pulled Tommy’s hands down from where they were still gripping the railing, and unwound the duct tape from his wrists. They were marked worse than his mouth had been because of the constant pulling to touch Adam. Dark red lines showed where the tape had been clearly, and Adam bent down and kissed them tenderly.

Stepping back, he suddenly thought of something and ran to his bedroom, coming back with a camera in his hands.

“What’re you doing?” Tommy asked, rubbing his sore wrists.

“Taking my own personal picture. Now, get that piece of tape and hold it between your teeth, like you did on that photo. This will be so much hotter.”

Tommy sighed. “Okay, but can I at least get cleaned up after this? Your come drying on me is not a good look.”

“Oh, I woudnt say that.” Adam disagreed.

Tommy grinned and held the tape between his teeth, just like how he had posed for that last photo. Only he was stark naked in this homemade shot, with spots of come dotting his face. Adam snapped a picture, looking back on it and smiling, surprised at how well at photography he seemed to be when he was into what he was taking a photo of.

“Photographer Adam, eh?” Tommy said sarcastically, walking off to clean up in the bathroom. Adam watched the soft sway of his ass for a while, before putting down his camera. No one would ever know about that picture except for him and Tommy, and he would always know that he had a much hotter picture than what everyone else could see.

“Hey, Tommy?” He called.

“Yeah?” Tommy poked his head around the door.

“Next time you do a photo like that, tell me, okay?” He asked, smirking and winking.

Tommy giggled. “Okay.”

Adam figured that he could probably have a whole album full of naked pictures of Tommy with all of the photos that he did. Thoughtfully, he wondered if he could maybe get into photography. He would much rather photograph Tommy than have some pervy old man take them. Although, he thought as he slipped into the bathroom and ducked under the shower with Tommy’s arms around him, he was sure that he now had the job as personal naked photographer.

 

 

 


End file.
